bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Airship of Doom (B.A.D.)/Strategies
If you find strategies that only feature popping the B.A.D then then it is suggested to view these links. They should contain useful information on how to deal with the B.A.D.'s children: * Strategies for the 3 DDTs * Strategies for the 2 ZOMGs While most bloons can normally be allowed to leak with loss of life, you lose 55,760 lives when a B.A.D. leaks, making this strategy practically impossible unless using Legend of the Night, which pops it when it leaks without loss of lives. Combined with the new restriction where money and life abilities can only be used up to 5 times per round, it is nearly impossible to gain enough lives to survive a B.A.D. These strategies feature popping both the main bloon and/or it's children. The player should have a strong DDT defense for the 3 DDT Children before Round 100 hits because of Round 95's 30 DDTs and Round 99's Fortified DDTs. Strategies By Users Strategies that feature Popping the BAD and its Children OrganicStormMeep's Strategy This doesn't require Farms or Spike Factories What to do when there isn't any water: So long you have an Archmage, an Apache Prime, a few Dark Knights (2,x,3) or 1 Dark Champion (2,x,4), a Commanche Commander under the influence of an (x,5,2) Alchemist and (4-x-2) Villages, you should be fine. As for camo, put a couple of Ninja Monkeys with (x-2-4) or (x-2-5). These do not have to be under the influence of the Alchemist or the Villages. Do not worry about money. It sure sounds expensive but it works and it's much cheaper than the True Sun God. What to do when there is ''water: Put 2 or 3 (x-2-4) Ninja Monkeys at the front of the track. Place a few Dark Knights or 1 Dark Champion, a Commanche Commander, an Apache Prime, an Archmage and if you like, a Sun God at the end of the track to get rid of non-M.O.A.B. Class Bloons. All of those should be under the influence of a (5-2-x) Alchemist (the Sun God is OK with (4-2-x) Alchemist) and a (4-x-2) Monkey Village. '''L'AST PRIORITY: In the water, place 5-8 (3-2-x) Buccanneers. They don't seem to be used by many people but for me, they are insanely powerful and they are better than Monkey Subs if they are in the range of the Bloons themselves. If your map is ''short (it will require banana farms):'' Put some x-2-4 or 2-x-4 banana farms in a corner while making sure you can put a druid and make sure the druid's range reach these banana farms. Then, get the druid to x-4-2 (must be last path so more range= more money) and it's easier if you just buy 2 of these x-4-2 druids (you can get x-5-2 druid if you like). Now that you're probably making a lot of money, make sure you have an Archmage and lots of Arcane Spike Wizard Monkeys (4-x-2) and 1 or 2 Commanche Defense (can upgrade to Commanche Commander later) under the influence of a 2-3-x or 2-4-x Monkey Village(s). When you have these, start saving for a 2-x-4 Monkey Ace (making sure it's in the Monkey Village range) and start saving for a Flying Fortress. This is very expensive and you may not be able to get this before Round 100 but you should be fine anyway. You probably want a Flying Fortress later on when you go onto higher rounds (if you do) to like Round 200 (which have 2 fortified BADs that have like 20x health of the Round 100 BAD and move a hell of a lot quicker) which is incredibly hard if not impossible without high popping power towers. But then if you have the Legend of the Night, on some maps it will completely destroy the BAD and its children by itself. Ezw103012213's strategy Strategy Name: Total Club Elimination Short and simple: First, the player must get farms and extra income and stuff. Then when the player farms enough, he or she should get a 0/5/2 (inherits Camo) Dart Monkey with 4 other darts. Then, get a Total Transformation near the darts. In a real game, get an MIB to defend purples. Finally, first use the Plasma Fan Club, then use the Total Transformation, and it will obliterate all Bloons. On round 200, Eventlesstew's strat below may be better for spamming, but note that M.O.A.B. Class Bloons gain health overtime, so on round 200, they have about 20x more health than the round 100 BAD. Strategy by Eventlesstew Name: I Don't Know What To Call it. If you have farms then you can make tons of cash before round 100 hits, which spawns the first B.A.D. It is recommended to use Spike Factories with the Red Hot Spikes upgrade with MOAB-SHREDR Spikes to take care of the 3 D.D.T.s. If you used farms and you can afford to get a True Sun Temple and TONS of Sun Temples, buy Super Monkeys, sacrifice enhancements and get as many Sun Temples (along with a TSG first) as possible. If you don't have enough to get your first temple then just use 0/2/4 Super Monkeys (X/X/4 Super Monkeys don't need Plasma Vision To Pop The DDTs and your Super Monkeys need a lot of range). You also need some MOAB Maulers to take care of the 2 Z.O.M.G.s that are inside the B.A.D. Don't just rely on your MOAB Maulers because you need other monkeys to pop the 3 DDTs! Therefore I'd suggest MOAB Assassins boosted by a X/3/X Monkey Village. I have not tested this strategy yet but I'd suggest you try it yourself :) 'Strategy by ''secret Just use an Apache Prime (5/2/X) and you can beat all 80 rounds including defeating the B.A.D. Bloon. This will defeat the B.A.D. Bloon, and the ZOMGs and the DDTs with virtually no effort. It is a truly insane tower. Note: on the latest update the Apache Prime has been nerfed, so this may no longer be true Another Strategy By Eventlesstew Just use tons of 2/0/3 Super Monkeys! You need all the popping power you need to pop the B.A.D. and its children. I have tested this in Sandbox Mode with 6 2/0/3 Super Monkeys but some of the ordinary Bloon children got past, so I Suggest using more Dark Knights with Plasma or 2/3/0 Robo-Monkeys boosted by a X/2/X Village. Yea... 2/X/3 Super Monkeys have camo detection, since you need to upgrade the Super Monkey to Ultra Vision (which lets Super Monkeys detect camo) before upgrading to Dark Knight. :) You need camo detection in order to deal with the 3 DDT children! There are 2 Fortified B.A.D.s in round 200, so use quadruple as many Super Monkeys that you used, since Fortified B.A.D.s take 40K hits to pop :) (Quadruple means 4x) Strategy by Solacress Perma-Spike! Get a 0/2/5 spike factory and place it under the range of a 2/3/0 village. Let it build up spikes for four rounds. It should be able to destroy an entire BAD and it's children with ease. Yet another Strategy By Eventlesstew Strategy name: [Program_Erradicate BAD]_{INITIATE} Do farming until you've got enough to get 7 0/4/2 Super Monkeys and 1 Anti-Bloon, before Round 100. Then when the B.A.D. is near all 7 Tech Terrors, activate their abilities! Their Plasma can destroy the B.A.D's Children. (The D.D.T.s are the main reason why you should use the Ultravision upgrade). I did this on Hard-sandbox and it worked! However I made the Tech Terrors and the Anti-Bloon close up to one other. Strategy By BMC pro the 4th Works best on Impoppable and C.H.I.M.P.S. . Get a 0-2-1 dart monkey and when you can, upgrade to 0-3-2. Then either use Gwendolin or Captain Churchill. Get a 0-0-2 village near the spot where you want to place Super Monkeys. Get a super monkey, upgrade to 3-0-2 as soon as you can, and then get a 4-0-0 alchemist in the range of the super monkey. Note: in CHIMPS, its recommended to get a 4-0-1 ninja on round 62(outside the range of the alchemist) for the purples. Then get another super monkey in the range of the alchemist. Upgrade it to 2-0-3 and then save up money for the 2-0-4. Also, when you're getting overwhelmed, don't hesitate to use your hero's ability(s). When you get your 2-0-4 super monkey, you'll wreck the BAD.(Note: yeah i might have gone into a guide on how to beat nimpoppable/chimps but they require you to beat the BAD) Strategy by A Dude First Strike the B.A.D. twice, maybe with some extra damage between the abilities. It's that easy Strategy by Mathbrush An Avatar of Wrath will activate at full strength when a BAD approaches, and can kill it alone on a good map. A Monkey Intelligence Bureau will let it kill the DDT's. Even on bad maps, if the Avatar of Wrath is supplemented by 5 Poplust druids and a Lvl 11 or higher Obyn, it becomes far more powerful. In this combo, the 0-2-5 crosspath is the best. On the very worst maps, you can, in addition, overclock the Avatar for total destruction. This works easily on Ouch, for instance. Strategy by Keane26092005 Adora, the new hero added in Version 14.0 can solo a BAD and children if given Camo detection for the DDTs on Logs or Adora's Temple. Can probably solo on other maps too. On short maps (Like Cornfield for example), you can overclock or Perma-Brew her to pop it on shorter maps. ''Strat For Popping the B.A.D at round 100 CHIMPS''''' Get 5 populust(0-1-4) and 1 more populust which will be your Avatar Of Wrath(0-1-5). This will give 175% attack speed and it will have max rage. Have a 2-3-0 village to help against the DDT's. Have obyn buff all the druids and have wall of trees just in case(you dont need it). You will need a 4-0-2 alchemist to buff your populust and your avatar of wrath. On shorter tracks like dark castle you MAY need a perma spike(0-2-5) at the back to kill of the leaks from the bad. THe perma spike should be overclocked and be buffed by alchamist Strategies That Feature Only Popping the BAD Another Strategy by Solacress In any track with water (or if you are willing to buy Portable Lakes), you will need 2/X/4 Monkey Subs. I suggest getting at least 8. You will need them to be able to shoot at most/all of the track (by removing as many objects as possible and having whole track coverage with other towers). You will need more for shorter tracks, and you will need a way to get rid of the children (especially the 3 DDTs). Yet Again Another Strategy By Eventlesstew Strategy Name: BAD Strike Capability! Get 2 X/4/X Subs (0/4/0 subs are cheapest) and when Round 100 hits use their abilities. Cheap As hell! Note that there is a bug right now where the First Strike can crash the game if used on a low health B.A.D. Cameron's Quincy Strategy Use a Cripple MOAB, Max Level Quincy, and MIB call to arms. Credit to some guy for making this strat. It's a good idea to also place some Pernament Brews near the exit. Also, might wanna make your MIB at Fifth tier level after Call to Arms. Only tested on Monkey Lane. Oh, yeah! Also, might want to place the calltoarms near Quincy. Use the abilities!!! Strategies that feature Popping a Fortified BAD Eventlesstew's Foreitfied BAD Strategy Strategy Name: Triple Champions Do as many Cash Drops, Farming and Thrives as possible. If done properly you should be bble to get 3 0/2/4 Super Monkeys. The 0/2/4 Super Monkey's great MOAB-Class popping power can damage all MOAB-Class Bloons (including D.D.T.s) and this also works on rounds above 200! Just set the 3 Super Monkeys on strong and they should be able to focus on popping the Fortified B.A.D. because the game marks it as "The Highest Bloon Type In the Game" And just TRUST ME! A 0/X/4 Super Monkey Can Pop Leads and D.D.T.s! I found out on Sandbox and if you don't believe me get a 0/0/4 Super Monkey and use it against a Lead Bloon/D.D.T. BMC pro the 4th's strategy Get level 20 Ezili. Use MOAB Hex ability. Category:Strategies